


Oral Resucitation. An Alternative technique

by Ironcastle



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Hypnotism, Incest, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcastle/pseuds/Ironcastle
Summary: Leon is accidentally struck by one of Hops Psychic Pokémon moves. Hop, horrified needs to wake him up immediately! That is until he gets curious and wonders what’s the harm in a little.. investigation first.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Oral Resucitation. An Alternative technique

“Now Kadabra, use Hypnosis!!”

Hop pointed, eyes furrow in determination as he stares down his older brothers unbeatable Charizard.

Leon laughs, his cape billowing from behind him as he watched Kadabra launch the psychic assault.

“It’s gonna take more than that to beat my partner!”

Psychic energy shudders through the field, the air thrumming with an incredible energy as Hop watches heart in his throat. It was extremely close, if only this would take, he might even win the battle! Seconds turn to years, as Hop’s breath catches. Every moment staring at the Gargantuan Dragon as he waits, and waits, then watches his older brother tumble backwards onto the gym floor.

“LEON!! Oh my god?! What happened? I-I?”

Hop rushed over, kneeling over his larger brother. He was still breathing, Hop told himself. Checking his pulse everything seemed fine. In fact Leon was.. drooling.

“KADABRA!!”

The floating Psychic sheepishly turned away pretending not to notice that it had accidentally hit Leon instead of its opponent.

“GAH! After all the work we did on aiming! Just.. you did great, both of you. Now get back in your Pokeballs so I can get him to safety.”

A red light, engulfs both the bashful Kadabra, and silently snickering Charizard as Hop collects their Pokeballs. Leaning down he grabs Leon by the shoulders.

“HURGHAhhh Okay! Up we go...”

Hop panted slightly, his brothers giant frame draped over him as he struggles beneath its weight. Aw man he could probably crush me.. Hops cheeks redden at the thought before he shakes his head returning to the task at hand. Grunting summoning every ounce of strength Hop shoves him into a chair. Leon’s legs spread wide open his muscular frame draping back over the gym chair as he snores blissfully unaware of his brothers struggles.

“Ah Geez, what the hell has mom been feeding you?”

Hop stared, lost in his thoughts as he admired his older brothers physique. His broad shoulders, his thick arms, built chest. Hours of training had sculpted his hard abs, his toned legs, thick thighs and-

“Hooooly Shit Bro.”

Hops Jaw fell open as he saw Leon’s bulge, straining out of his tight shorts. Hops cheeks went red his heart pounding in his ears as he gazed in awe at the sheer size of it.

“Oh-h my god. I-I should get the antidote..”

He said it to himself more than anything. It was in his bag only a few feet away, but Hops mind was far, far away from even remembering as he finds himself on his knees inches from Leon’s thick bulge. It strained at his shorts, the massive shaft seeming to pulse as Hop’s fingers floated inches away.

“I-I really shouldn’t.”

Hop looked up, Leon was dead asleep peacefully snoring as his chest rose and fell.

“I mean... what’s the harm in a little look.. right?”

Hop’s fingers trail up, up his brothers thick muscled legs, centimeters from the trapped beast his heart beating like a drum. Hops mouth watered, his breath catching as his fingers curl around the waist band as he gathers his courage before finally. A sharp tug down and Hop yelps in surprise. Leon’s thick, massive shaft springs free of its prison.

“Oh my fucking god Leon...”

It was gleaming with sweat, half hard and pulsing. Eight hard inches that Hop wasn’t even sure his fist would fit around with large hairy balls like kiwis spilling out from his brothers jock. Hop stared entranced as he watches it twitch, his soft breath falling against the slowly hardening shaft.

Hop swallows, as he checks one last time. Leon seemingly unbothered shift’s slightly adjusting himself. His thick cock swings slapping Hops worried face before he settles, smiling and continuing to snore. Hop is practically drooling, the taste of salt and musk clinging to his lips, the spot where Leon’s cock tapped his mouth practically glowing as his heart pounded. Leon shifts again and Hop jumps instinctively grabbing as he tears his head back.

“Ohhhkay. This is.. Fuck Leon..”

Hops hand struggles to fit around Leon’s massive shaft as he whimpers. Hop wraps both hands around it instinctively as he gently strokes it, feeling grow even harder in his hands. Leon groans and Hop freezes momentarily heart thudding in his throat until finally Leon settles again.

Turning his fascination back, Hop is hypnotized by the swollen cock. It’s thick veins pulsing in his hands as it reaches full hardness. Hop can feel Leon’s warmth, his heart beat as his fingers slowly grip and stroke. The taste invades his mind. Closing his eyes Hop moves, hands gliding over the stiff cock as his mouth opens drifting closer, closer until finally the taste of hot sweat and Leon’s cock invades his mouth.

Hop moans slightly, heat rising in his face as his soft lips wrap around his brothers gargantuan shaft. His jaw aches, straining to stretch as his small tongue laps at the bottom of Leon’s impressive head. Leon grunts groaning as Hop continues, sinking down and bobbing slowly as the small boy begins losing himself in the taste, the smell, the sensation of his older brothers fat cock stretching his small mouth.

Hop groans, his own shorts tightening painfully as he sucks lovingly on Leon’s cock gripping and bobbing before pulling out and bathing Leon’s fat nuts with his to bud as he jerks his brothers cock savoring the musky scent and bittersweet salty taste before taking the head into his mouth again.

Leon stirs his eyes fluttering as he’s vaguely aware of something, no someone choking on his shaft. Warm hot tight, their mouth squeezing gasps and moans from his throat as he struggled to wake up. His own pleasure was overwhelming tears tugging at the corners of his eyes as the mysterious mouth took him in again this time shoving deep into its throat as Leon’s eyes finally slid open.

“H-Hop? W-what oh FFuuuuck!”

Hops throat clenches in surprise, Leon’s cock squeezed his cock white hot with pleasure erupts. An orgasm like Leon’s never experienced rips through him his cock spurting rope after white hot rope into Hops tight hot little throat as Leon roars unconsciously gripping his little brothers hair as he shoves him deeper onto his throbbing shaft. His balls tighten, the unending streams as his cock pulses fire down Hops throat. Leon’s head swimming with panic, pleasure and confusion as his grip releases panting hard as he falls back again.

Hop coughs, sputtering as Leon’s softening cock spills from his mouth, a waterfall of cum spilling onto the floor. Leon gazed down, chest heaving as he struggles to make sense of what just happened. Hop coughs, grabbing Leon’s legs as he looks up sheepishly.

“S-sorry big bro, I-it was just right there and it was just SO big and one thing lead to another..”

Leon pants, stunned as he looks at his little brother covered in his cum. The memory of that hot little throat making his cock twitch as he struggles to get a word in.

“Hop we, we can’t just do that.”

Hop looks down at Leon’s already stiffening cock and smirks gripping it at the base before sucking the tip into his mouth rolling it around his tongue before popping it out of his slutty little mouth earning a deep moan from Leon.

“Really? Seems like your little ‘partner’ is more than interested. Why don’t you go ahead and train my little throat some more? Come onnnn you KNOW you want to big brother..”

Leon wrestles with his own conscience. Stuck in panic, and pleasure as Hop descends taking his cock deep into his throat yet again his sharp moans echoing off the gym walls as the next session begins..


End file.
